


【梅浮】审判日

by HangedBlack



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangedBlack/pseuds/HangedBlack
Summary: If I find time, I'll try to translate this into English...Though I'm not very good at English^ ^. (put this note in "summary" to remind myself of it some day...)
Relationships: John Faustus/Mephistopheles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【梅浮】审判日

1

清晨稚嫩的阳光从花窗投入室内，合唱队的歌声也是稚嫩的，而且宛转、圣洁。左手边第三排的男人坐得笔直，目光谦恭地微微朝下，偶尔才抬起来，越过主礼人，聚焦在空荡的白色十字架上。  
大家念经文时，他静默无语，仍旧注视着十字架。  
男人在努力思考着什么。到该起立一齐唱诗了，他终于回想起自己的名字。  
浮士德。  
很好，那么第一个问题——“我是谁”便解决了。第二个问题随之而来，“我在哪里”？当然是显而易见的。第三个问题，“我在干什么”？同样显而易见。他满意地停止了沉思，继续凝视着那个悬吊的十字装饰。浮士德确信自己的目光是专注而温和的，随后他悄悄将一缕思绪附着在余光里，飘向右前方。  
右侧座椅第一排，有个浅色头发的少年。少年显然是这里的常客了，他跟着大家一起读经、歌唱，声音清澈悦耳。浮士德方才就是被他的声音所惊醒的，然后才转动眼珠扫视四周，开始思考自己是谁、在哪儿、做什么。思考的过程中，浮士德的视线长久地黏在右前方，也是为在余光里窥视他。  
浮士德有种直觉：自己曾经认识这个少年。  
一种令人忧伤的熟悉感从少年的背影蔓延过来，顺着两排长桌长椅，爬上了他的衣领，却让他寒毛倒竖。  
这是种对当下混沌状态的有力刺激。他的身体被包裹在柔软的浅色毛衣和风衣中，衣服又被包裹在温泉水般的歌声和齐读声里，这些声音又统统被白色的教堂包裹，无限叠加的温暖触感编织成一个恍惚的梦，令人迷迷糊糊。浮士德是骤然苏醒的一尾鱼，他接着又用力掐了几下大腿，以保持神智的清醒。  
但记忆仍然是模糊的，他甚至开始怀疑是不是这些赞美诗偷走了他的大脑。  
时间在不安的等待中流走，浮士德几度昏昏欲睡，勉力依靠少年清冽的音色提神——尽管少年的身姿和声音让他害怕，但他更怕自己睡去。好容易捱到礼拜结束，他松一口气，放松了身体，起身准备退场。他故意慢吞吞拖到最后，好让少年在他前方离去。  
那少年不是独自来的，他挽着一位妇人的手。她的身材很好，浮士德忍不住多看了两眼，却不慎瞥见她垂下的右腕缠绕的一段蛇尾，绿色的，小巧精致。  
他吓了一跳，但不动声色。带花纹的翠绿蛇尾在女人白袖口下轻轻摆动，可以确定这东西是活的了。  
浮士德跟到教堂外就不得不往相反的方向走，因为突然想起自己还有工作要做。女人和少年依偎着远去，今晨有那么多灰色的雾，吞没了他们的身形。

教堂外，右侧的路通向迷雾，左侧的路通往一片高大的建筑物群。浮士德沿着左边道路前行，在脚下落叶发出的脆响中，慢慢回忆起了自己的身份。  
他是这所大学的在读博士生，明年毕业。租住的那所公寓就在学校附近，斜穿过校园，再走几分钟便能到。而他现在得回家拿上需要的东西，去给他的学生上课。  
对，他兼职家教，教一个同校本科的学生，名叫瓦格纳。  
浮士德抬手看了看表，指针慢吞吞地转动着，时间还很充裕。他于是一面看风景，一面慢悠悠荡回家，脱掉晨间御寒的风衣，才又出发去瓦格纳家。  
日光很温暖，照得人微微发热。瓦格纳的家不远，浮士德抵达时刚好是约定的时间。他的安排一向是这样完美的。瓦格纳小跑着来开门将他迎进去。  
客厅色调是温暖的黄色，连通着淡红色的餐厅，一张圆形大时钟挂在餐桌上方，边缘包裹着深黑色的木头。浮士德和瓦格纳一起进了书房。  
“我们可以先从简单点的内容开始。请简述马斯洛的需要层次论。”浮士德翻动书页，快速扫视目录，道。  
瓦格纳眼望空白的墙壁，在记忆中挖掘答案：“唔，从低层次到高层次依次是生理需要、安全需要、归属与爱的需要、尊重需要、认知需要、审美需要、自我实现的需要、超越需要。”  
“不错。如果让你评价它呢？”  
“这个理论很乐观，它强调人能通过不断变化的内在驱力，朝着自我实现的方式努力……但人类还有阴暗的一面，它没有包括这些方面进去。”  
“哪些方面？”浮士德抬眼望向他，漂亮蓝眼珠投出的目光锐利非常，瓦格纳忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
“……就是，获得权力、进攻的需要之类的。”  
“继续。”  
“另外，嗯……人们的需要并不是死板固定的程序，比如有的人可以忽略饥渴追求更高的需要。”  
严苛的老师闻言轻轻颔首，他暂时放下了心。  
“我不喜欢人本主义。不如我们倒回去考一下精神分析理论的内容……”浮士德哗啦啦地翻动书页，“这个吧，请简述弗洛伊德的理论中人格的结构。”  
这题他会，瓦格纳清清嗓子：“弗洛伊德的人格结构由三部分组成：本我、自我和超我。本我遵循快乐原则，自我遵循现实原则，而超我则遵循完美原则。”  
“本我和超我之间的战争是无休止的。”浮士德点点头。  
“自我是他们的调停人。”瓦格纳接着道。  
“那我就是你和你的期末考之间的调停人，”浮士德扬扬下巴，合上了心理学讲义，“好了，让我们暂停这场无聊的战斗，投入下一场战斗吧……你的数学考试？”  
瓦格纳从他手里接过讲义，放到书桌一边，又从书包里拿出课本和另一沓资料：“教授今天已经划好范围了……这些是我打印的往年试卷。”  
“很好，我再来给你勾一遍重点。”浮士德拿过旁边的红笔，笔身在拇指与中指尖上转了漂亮的一圈，他垂下头，开始飞快地勾画。明亮的白色灯光穿过他浅棕色的额发，落在饱满的额头上，这颗脑袋里面装满了智慧。  
“您的辅导完美无缺，我有预感这次能拿个高分。”瓦格纳道。  
“对，我的教导完美无缺；如果你也是个完美无缺的学生，那应该拿个满分才是。”浮士德回应。  
“我会努力的，先生。”瓦格纳露出一个微赧的笑容。  
他们复习了数学、英文、经济学，以及杂七杂八的生物艺术等等选修科目，中途吃了两碟点心恢复精力。复习结束后，两人在餐桌前小酌一杯结束今天的课程，时钟挂在餐桌旁的墙壁上，缓慢地行走。他们有一搭没一搭地闲聊，瓦格纳突然问他中午要不要去参加联谊活动。  
“我从不参与这种毫无用处的聚会。”浮士德耸了耸肩，他连眼睛都没抬起，指尖在冰凉的杯口滑动。  
“有很多其它学院的本科学生要来，有很多漂亮的小姐姐。”瓦格纳眨眨眼，将手机屏幕倒转，推到浮士德杯前。  
透过起雾的格形杯壁，浮士德心不在焉地看了一眼，屏幕上方是“XX酒吧联谊会”的群名，下面一排群消息，大家都顶着真人照片的头像，很有几个容貌姣好的。他用沁得冰冷的手指划动屏幕，随口问道：“什么酒吧，大中午就开着？”  
“他们包了场，跟酒吧商量好了，要从中午开到晚上，”瓦格纳道，“要是您不去，我也不去啦。我本来就不想去，只是他们非说人多热闹……”  
浮士德没听清他后面的话，他正全身心地注视着手机。最新刷出的一条消息在屏幕底部浮动，发言人的头像是一张美丽的四分之三侧脸，有着近乎银白的柔软长发、暗红色眼睛、雪花编织的睫毛、小巧的鼻子和唇线分明的淡色嘴唇；这张脸在淡金色的酒液里浮沉，浮士德隔着酒精的浪潮与他对视，只觉得灵魂都要脱离身体，朝对方游去了。  
“先生？……先生？”瓦格纳的声音将他召回了现世。  
“您去吗？您去我就去，您不去我就不去。”瓦格纳对他道。  
“我……”浮士德用余光瞟了一眼，那张吸血鬼似的俊美面庞还在凝望着他，他强迫自己抬起视线，集中在瓦格纳的脸上，“不去。”  
“好，那我也不去。”瓦格纳点点头。  
“我这就走了。”浮士德按灭手机屏幕，递回给学生。再喝光杯中的酒，起身告辞。

2  
浮士德神思不属地走在大街上。他在想中午应该吃点什么，点外卖？自己煮？如果选前者，他现在就该摸出手机下单了，如果选后者，他应该改道去超市买点食材。  
街上行人稀少，比他印象中少得多得多。阳光温暖过头，风温和过头，早晨清爽的空气现在还未散却，没有别的理由能让人们窝在家里浪费这个美好的星期日了。浮士德感到些许迷惑。  
在思绪纷杂的思考——好像又什么都没思考的过程中，他错过了去超市的岔路口，又错过了点外卖的时机，最后只得在楼下便利店买了火鸡面带回家吃。  
就着鲜红色的弹滑细面条，蜷在沙发里看全无印象的论文时，他的手机忽然发疯似的响了起来。浮士德吞下一大口食物，接通了来电。  
“嘶——喂？”  
“嗯？你在干嘛？”对面是个陌生的男声，语气熟稔。浮士德极力回想这人是谁，但失败了。  
“在吃火鸡面。”他如实作答。  
“现在这个点儿别窝在家孤孤单单地吃面啦，我可爱的阿浮。要不要一起出去玩玩？”男人用一种略带暧昧的神秘语气说出了最后那个问句。  
浮士德立刻记起他是谁，瓦尔德斯，某位他本科时代的同学，肄业后去做……什么生意来着，记不得了，总之是不大上得了台面的一行。别人是嗤之以鼻的，但他们多年来却一直保持着朋友关系。  
“玩？”  
“去酒吧玩。科尼利厄斯要去参加什么联谊会，可以拖上我们两个家属。”  
科尼利厄斯，跟瓦尔德斯一起创业的另一位老同学。浮士德又想起他们的生意做得其实还不错，横竖钱是没有少赚的。  
“什么时间？”浮士德问，虽然他已经在心中默默地回答了“现在”。  
“现在。我和科尼利厄斯就在你家楼下，我们开了车。”  
“等我十分钟。”浮士德挂断了电话。他飞奔回房间，拉开衣柜，翻翻找找，最终搭配出一套满意的衣服。对于即将拿到学位的博士来说这套衣服有些幼稚了：磨毛的深蓝格子衬衫、浅灰针织外套、和他头发相似的淡棕灯芯绒九分裤，最后是遮住袜口的浅色运动鞋。他穿得像个刚上大学的小鲜肉，倒是很符合本科生院联谊会的定位，亲切又友好。  
这是额外情报，瓦尔德斯也许还不清楚那是个怎样的联谊会，但浮士德心中有数。  
他将两个黑色长发卡交叉、别住了左侧的头发，满意地看着镜中的自己，再背上久未使用的双肩包，——当然是单肩背的，步履轻快地下了楼。  
“你穿得好像一只家猫。”科尼利厄斯中肯地评价道。  
“上车吧家猫，让我们去征服整个世界，”瓦尔德斯微笑着替他打开车门，“我保证，全酒吧的人，无论是男是女，今日都会为你倾倒。”  
浮士德也笑了，跳上后座。黑色轿车尖笑着加速，他们冲上了无人的街道。

“他们说这次聚会有一打俊男靓女，可我至今只看到一个，还被里三层外三层围满了。没意思。”女人葱白的手指剥着葡萄。  
“别急嘛，宝宝。有人说马上要带个盐系小帅哥来。”男人暂时搁下手里还未完工的房屋纸模，宽慰道。  
女人“啧”了一声，不再说话。她将葡萄肉扔进嘴里，隔着迷幻的灯光和重重人影望向不远处。人群围绕的中心是她话中“仅此一位”的美人：暖银白的柔顺长发微微反着光，侧影完美，连天生微翘的唇角都恰如希腊雕塑。但仙子此刻穿一身热辣的紧身皮套装，露出肌肉漂亮的腰和手臂，像磁铁一样吸住了全酒吧的视线。不过他本人并未发觉似的，兴致缺缺地抿着酒。  
搭纸模的男人看了几眼就收回视线，他是个识时务的人，早先明白这个美貌少年并非他所能肖想之后，便不再像蜜蜂一样嗡嗡嗡围着人家不停转了。少年叫梅菲斯特，是他同专业的学弟，相貌出众、成绩优秀、能力超群，唯一的毛病就是行为不太检点；但人就是这么奇怪的生物，越是面对腐烂堕落的东西就越忍不住伸手试探，所以梅菲斯特的追求者从来就没少过。  
“哎呀，好可爱！”吃葡萄的女人突然抓住男朋友胳膊猛摇，男人连忙将手拿开以免碰倒模型。女人两手摁着他的脑袋转向酒吧门口，一个纤细清隽的身影晃入眼帘。  
浮士德一进大门就皱了皱眉，这里面的气氛比他想象中昏暗压抑得多，陈腐的彩色灯光没命地乱晃，空气里到处漂浮着酒味和香水味，人们三三两两聚在一起，动作暧昧到令人反胃。他皱着眉转头看向两位随行好友，但科尼利厄斯只是在他背后推了一把：“去征服世界吧猫猫！”  
他跌跌撞撞前行了两步，被扑面而来的香水气味熏得晕头转向。他想自己终于失策了，毕竟这种毫无品味可言的聚会不能用他这颗聪明的大脑去揣测。  
“来玩游戏吗？”女人细软的嗓音滑进他耳道，浮士德抬起头，看见烈焰红唇的漂亮女人正冲他微笑，她身边是另一个男性，两人手挽手，看起来是恋人。更重要的是，这两位都衣装得体，没有黑色的朋克妆容也没有浓烈的香水味，这点让浮士德舒坦很多。  
“荣幸之至。”他接过了女人撒娇似的朝他抛来的骰子。

“梅菲斯特，你在看谁？”班伏里奥喝了点酒，靠得很近，在梅菲斯特耳边大声问。后者皱着眉将凳子往旁边挪了挪。  
班伏里奥没注意到他的排斥，正顺着他视线望去。“这人是新生？长得有点眼熟……啊，”半醉不醒的男人一声惊呼，“这不是浮士德嘛！”  
“嗯哼。”梅菲斯特喝了一小口酒。  
“他今天和平时的风格不大一样……哎学弟你认不认识他？这人可不怎么样，看起来人模狗样的，私底下结交的全是狐朋狗友，研究的课题也不知所云……这家伙跟我一个导师，看见他我就烦……”班伏里奥趴在吧台上絮絮叨叨，半晌后扭头一看，得，梅菲斯特已经不见人影了。

骰子摇动时发出悦耳的脆响，浮士德揭开盖子一看，冲女人摊摊手：“夫人，你又输了。”  
“哎呀，你怎么这么能赌，以前是不是经常玩？”公爵夫人——这是她告知浮士德的自己的爱称——假装抱怨着，倒了一小杯酒，仰头喝了下去。浮士德无辜地眨眨眼，也许是他今日打扮太清纯可爱的缘故，对手输了也心甘情愿，公爵夫人又开始捂着脸笑。  
“该我了。”公爵——公爵夫人的男朋友，当然也是昵称——接过骰子摇了一次，也输了。他开玩笑说“你怕不是能听点数吧”，浮士德微笑不语。  
公爵从桌上挑了一支桃红色的水洗蜡笔递给浮士德：“愿赌服输，替我画吧。”他原本白净的脸上已经画了好几道杠，都是三人玩前几局时留下的痕迹。他们是这样赌的：输了要么喝酒、要么在脸上画画。  
可浮士德还没伸手去接，另一只手就斜刺里伸出来，抓住了那支笔。这手瘦削苍白，骨头的形状格外优美。他抬起头，在幻象般的彩色灯光里辨认出银发男子美丽的脸。  
“抱歉，能把他借给我一会儿吗？”男子却没有看他，歪着头对公爵夫妇道。他唇角不抿的时候自然上翘，销蚀尽不食人间烟火的清冷气，散发出具体可感的魅力来。  
回过神的时候，浮士德已经被他牵着手往另一个卡座走了。  
要不要挣脱，这是个问题。漂亮男子已经将长发扎成高高的马尾，头发晃动中浮士德可以清晰地看到他雪白的脖子：他没有如别人一样在那个地方抹香水，而浮士德被他拉着，鼻尖刚好触进他后颈周围的空气里。  
是体香吗？一种淡淡的、让人迷醉的香味。他无端生出潸然泪下的冲动，某种冰冷的忧伤连同这种体香，钻入毛孔侵占他的身体，在器官内部无限膨胀。  
所以将浮士德带进卡座、转身正准备说话的梅菲斯特，看到的就是他一副快哭了的模样。  
“……？”梅菲斯特歪了下头，讶异地看着他。  
“好呛，这里不禁烟的么。”浮士德皱着眉翻了翻眼球，迅速吸回去那点儿泪水，然后冷静落座。  
“你不是经常来么，不知道？”梅菲斯特笑了。  
“你怎么知道我常来？”浮士德奇道。  
“方才问了问。研究生院有个叫班伏里奥的，轻易就把你的消息抖露出来。”梅菲斯特如实告知。  
听见这名字，浮士德显而易见地蹙眉，却没多说什么。梅菲斯特也好心地转移话题，拿着点单界面的手机问他要喝什么。  
“请问阁下是……？”点完酒，浮士德问道。  
“我叫梅菲斯特，”漂亮男人眉眼温驯地弯起，远观时凛冽的气质悄然融化，“本科一年级，地球物理学。”  
“研究地球的？”浮士德升起一丝兴致。  
“重力、磁力、电磁场、地震都是我们的专业范围，”梅菲斯特点点头，“最终目的是研究地球的地下结构。”  
“各个学院我都有一些朋友，但还没有你这个专业的，——研究地狱的。”  
“学长很幽默，”梅菲斯特眨眨眼，顿了顿又道，“不过其实说得没错。学长知道地下——地幔与地壳交界处，是什么样子吗？”  
浮士德将手肘抵在膝盖上，交叉的双手撑住下巴，朝他这边微微倾身，兴味盎然之态。  
“有岩浆和液态铁。学长想象一下铁水翻腾的样子，和地狱也相差无几了。”梅菲斯特在环形座上滑动身体，向浮士德那边靠近一些，以方便交谈。  
“地狱这样可怕，我突然想知道天堂有多美好了……希望我认识的人里有研究天文学的。”浮士德偏头看他，开玩笑说。  
“不用问别人，学长可以问我。”  
“这你也知道吗？”  
“当然。”  
梅菲斯特喝了一口刚送来的酒，舌尖舔去唇上金色的酒液，然后开始与浮士德漫谈关于天空和宇宙的事。他的知识面确是出奇的广阔，浮士德甚至怀疑他修的应该是天文学才对。事实证明他的直觉很准，后来梅菲斯特提到自己本来是学天文的，只不过在第一学期末转去了地球物理学而已。  
“不喜欢之前的专业？”他纳闷地提问。  
“喜欢。”  
“那为何要转？”  
“也许是我的骨子里流淌着对地球物理的热爱吧。”梅菲斯特模糊地回答。  
“对地狱的热爱么？”浮士德哈哈大笑。  
他们相谈甚欢，从各自的专业聊到酒吧常客里公爵的纸模和公爵夫人的放荡行为，又聊到和浮士德同一个导师的班伏里奥。许是喝多也谈多了，浮士德的戒备逐渐放松，神智也渐趋迷糊，他大声嘲讽班伏里奥的无能与自命不凡，幸好酒吧本就吵闹，他再大声也无妨。喝到最后浮士德伸手揽住梅菲斯特的肩，说今日能遇见你是幸事一桩、性格很对我胃口、以后可以多联系之类。  
再看腕表时已是午后两点。浮士德的脑袋在酒精作用下有些发晕，他想自己已经坐了很久，于是将背包交给梅菲斯特，起身去洗手间一趟。  
洗手间外有条短短的走廊，几个人倚靠在两边墙壁抽烟交谈。浮士德轻轻蹙眉，从中穿过，烟味熏得他更昏沉了。平时他并不容易这样，可今天实在喝多了。洗手间门一关，世界整个都寂静下来，他掰起水龙头，弯腰掬水洗脸。用处不大，后脑勺从沉重变成分裂般的疼痛。上完厕所，再洗手时酒的后劲已经上来了，他和镜面里支离破碎的自己对视几秒，冲进厕所隔间，扶着马桶干呕起来。胃里空空的，没吐出什么。  
有脚步声自身后传来，不知是谁的一只手臂揽过他的腰，将他轻柔地圈进怀抱里。  
“来，漱口。”一只玻璃杯抵上浮士德唇角。  
他就着那只香香的、白皙纤长的手漱完口，又饮了一小口温水，被半拖半抱着出了卫生间。他一时没想明白这是谁：瓦尔德斯？科尼利厄斯？不，应该不是。唯一清楚的是这个怀抱格外舒适，触感和气味都很熟悉，像仿佛间隔很久的、令人怀念至极的某段记忆。人经常会有这种感受，某个场景、某种气味或是某段音乐触发了童年时的回忆，大脑会陷入一种甜蜜又战栗的空白，皮肤冒出柔软的小疙瘩，寒毛竖立，说不清是留恋还是害怕。他现在就陷入了这样的状态。  
他被那人背起来，浮士德挣扎了一下，眼皮掀开只见一片闪闪烁烁的银白色。随后他头一耷，抵住对方肩头睡着了。

3  
“终其一生，罪恶感都笼罩着霍桑。我们知道，他的先祖曾参与纽英伦宗教神权统治，犯下诸多暴行。其中一位，约翰·哈桑……”  
浮士德梦见自己重回本科时的大学课堂，教授在讲台上喋喋不休，晦暗的天光逡巡在他临窗的座位，就像窗边正驶过一辆地铁那样。也许确实有一座地铁耸立在窗台外，因他听见了轨道震动和轰鸣的声响。他费力撑起困乏的头，望向前方。  
教室里百分之八十的人都昏睡着，割倒的麦子那样趴了一片。投影幕上播放着课件，额头光秃秃的纳撒尼尔·霍桑正注视着这间阴暗的教室。他同这个老人对视了一眼，彼此都露出了然的神情。  
“从霍桑的作品中，我们可以非常清晰地注意到‘罪恶’的主题。可以这么说，他相信罪恶是根植于人类本性的。比如说，在《好小伙儿布朗》中，每个人都或多或少犯下了罪行……”  
浮士德听着教授的讲话，惊讶于自己竟对陈年旧事记得如此之清晰。他歪头看钟，这节课已上了一半，指针走得很慢，和今晨并无不同。他支着下颌，思维开始漫游。瓦格纳的心理学笔记在脑海中浮现，他想到了弗洛伊德、自我和快乐原则，也许罪恶就是一种快乐。不，罪恶是一种需要，人需要犯罪，正如本能追求性欲。他想象着人本主义的需求金字塔哗啦一声破裂坍塌的样子，抬头又同投影布的纳撒尼尔·霍桑交换了一个眼神，老人朝他缓缓摇头。  
“……霍桑对于罪恶的探讨相当深刻。他不仅认为罪恶必然遭到惩罚，还认为其具有教化意义……这位同学听得很认真，很好，我们请他来举例说明一下。对，就是这位金头发的同学。”教授推了推眼镜，慈爱又冷厉的目光透过镜片射向他。  
浮士德慢吞吞地站了起来，霍桑冰冷的面孔在他视野晃动，他的头又开始疼了。“这是梦境”，他安慰自己，紧接着就听见教授催促的话语。  
邻座的人兀的伸来只冰凉瘦削的手，握住了他的手腕。  
犹豫几秒，他还是开口了：“……在《红字》中，女主人公白兰犯下罪恶，但也通过罪恶获得了成长……”  
他的回答很完美，教授满意地让他坐下，霍桑也和蔼地朝他微笑。一阵恐慌攫住了浮士德，他受不了这样的氛围，垂下头抵住冰凉的课桌。邻座已经松开了手，但腕间还是火烧似的疼。耳边突然传来一阵尖啸，是地铁到站了。人群涌动的声响灌入教室。  
邻座站起身，牵着他打开门，离开课堂，走上了地铁。

4  
浮士德是被一阵香味唤醒的。睁开眼，首先看见的是天花板上精细繁丽的浮雕，梦中后脑的剧痛已经消失，他坐起身，右手边是敞开的阳台。天色明丽，阳光直洒到床脚，薄纱窗帘被风耍弄着，高高飘起来。  
他寻到香味的来源：床头桌的一碟新鲜饼干。这才想起自己中午的面没有吃完，后来又空腹喝了酒。碟子边有张便签，写着“请慢用。梅菲斯特”。  
原来带他离开酒吧的是梅菲斯特么？那这里……浮士德环视四周，确认此处并非旅馆酒店，那么就是梅菲斯特的住处了。他上上下下搜寻一遍，手机不知去向，顿时升起一种虚浮之感。呆坐片刻，最终还是端起碟子吃光了甜饼干。  
吃完又等了一会儿不见人来，他决定自己出去看看。身上的衣服已经换了一套干净清爽的，稍稍有点大，但并不影响行动。床边备着一双纯白兔子拖鞋，没有别的鞋子，除了穿上它别无选择。推开精装门，外面静悄悄的，一条长长的走廊延伸着。他走到尽头，看见上通下达的楼梯：下了两层，发现是阴冷的地下室，又折返向上一层回到地面。  
客厅空无一人，半面墙之隔的餐厅快速跑过一个女仆，宁静终于被打破，然而浮士德并没来得及叫住她。顺着狭长的通道走到末端，推开门，盛大的日光登时劈面而下，外边鲜绿色草地闪闪发光。他眯着眼睛看向远处，在白色的大阳伞下找到几个晃动的人影。  
其中一个穿裙子的女性跑过来，他也向对方走去，才发现这就是那名女仆。女仆称自己是“饕餮”，主父主母那里——也就是大阳伞下，已经备好食物，请他赶快过去。  
浮士德赶紧走近。一男一女正坐在伞影中：男的半边脸很俊美，另外半边纵横着一些伤疤，臂膀光着，背上两道竖直的巨大疤痕；女的生得美极，银色长发水波一样流动，穿黑色连身裙，细细的手腕上爬着一条绿蛇。这竟是他早晨在教堂见过的那位女士。  
“先生好、夫人好。”他微微躬身。  
“你就是小梅的学长吧，快来坐，这儿有热的苹果馅饼。”女人微笑着轻拍桌面。浮士德在他们对面落座。  
女人问了他几句近况，男人则一言不发。对话中，浮士德了解到他们是梅菲斯特的父亲和母亲，父亲叫别西卜、母亲叫路西法，而且正是当地很有名的富豪。——那么说，梅菲斯特就是个含着金汤匙出生的小少爷了。路西法询问他是不是即将毕业，得到肯定的回答后，随即表示自家企业也要参加秋招，让他到时务必来看一看。  
“哎，我想起来了，早上见过你呀，”她忽然睁大了眼，“早晨我和小梅去做礼拜，座位在右边，你在左边那列，是不是？”  
浮士德点点头，却转念一想，原来那个少年是梅菲斯特？他略感吃惊，记忆中那少年分明浑身上下笼罩着虔诚的光辉——比起教堂的歌声，那光辉反而更使他觉得神圣。虽然当时并未看到少年的正脸，但就算只凭这圣洁的印象，他也不会联想到社交账号头像上的、酒吧里穿皮衣的美艳无方的梅菲斯特。  
路西法又问他馅饼味道如何，他连吃好几块，从色香味各方面盛赞了这盘苹果馅饼。一直沉默的别西卜也赞同地点头，开口告诉他梅菲斯特正在房子后面的泳池，叫来一名女仆领浮士德前去。  
长相动人的女仆懒惰却很不爱说话，沉默着将他送到露天泳池，塞给他一条泳裤一条浴巾就离开了。梅菲斯特此刻正在水中央，翻动的身姿很优美。对方还不曾注意到自己，浮士德就抱着衣物在躺椅边缘坐下，安静欣赏他的泳姿。  
会和梅菲斯特一见如故，其实他自己也甚感吃惊。他是个早慧的人，对交游亦不上心，和同龄人相处尚且孤僻，梅菲斯特这样年轻的叛逆少年更不该是他的菜……好吧，他承认，梅菲斯特的条件太优越了，从外貌到气质，完完全全是为他的审美而生。  
此外，对方的谈吐其实也不一般，透着股子贵族的矜持与优雅。——毕竟家境优渥嘛，并不像浮士德这样来自普通家庭。也许正是如此，梅菲斯特才会有这般丰富的学识，让人不禁倾心。浮士德叹了口气，眼神漫无目的地游移，忽然间注意到另一张躺椅上的东西。那大约是梅菲斯特的，有一张游泳完用的鹅黄色浴巾、一本暗色封面的书籍，旁边还搁着一只银色怀表。  
他走近察看，表是打开的，时间指向下午四点。书则是弥尔顿的《失乐园》，封面画着堕落的天使。  
“浮士德？”身后传来梅菲斯特的呼唤，他转过身，少年正趴在泳池边缘，仰头微笑看着他。浮士德不得不承认他的吸引力之巨：看这盘起的光滑银发，这圆润的额头，这滴着水珠的细腻肌肤，他现在立时流出鼻血也不是什么稀奇的事。  
“你见过我爸妈了？”梅菲斯特问。  
“见了，来之前在草坪那里遇到了，”浮士德移开目光，“对了，我怎么会在你家？”  
“你醉了，我不知道你家地址，只能把你带过来。”  
“……我以为自己睡着了，还做了很多梦。”  
“梦？”  
“嗯，”浮士德回忆，“梦到重回本科时的课堂。”  
梅菲斯特眼睛弯了弯：“不是梦，我带你去上课了。”  
浮士德吃了一惊。  
“下午我本来就计划要去听一节文学课，所以就带你去了。”梅菲斯特倒还理直气壮。  
“你竟然带一个喝醉的人去课堂，实在是……”  
“喝醉了也不碍事，你答教授的问题答得不错。”  
“简直胡闹。”浮士德有些不悦，忽然想起什么，又问道，“我们下课后是怎么过来的？”  
“坐地铁……家里司机那时没空，又拦不到计程。”梅菲斯特回答。  
浮士德扶了扶额头，弯腰准备坐下，梅菲斯特却又叫了他一声。  
“来游泳吗？”梅菲斯特问。  
浮士德是想拒绝的，但梅菲斯特已经翻身上岸，拉着他往更衣室走。阳光下梅菲斯特的皮肤莹白透亮，细小的绒毛散发着暖意，肌肉和骨相都无可挑剔的美丽，只是同他父亲一样，肩胛骨下也有两道长长的淡粉色疤痕。他看得出神，一时忘记挣脱，等反应过来已经被塞进了更衣间。  
浮士德只得万分不情愿地换上泳裤。老实说，他对自己的身材不太有自信，虽然也有办健身卡，但毕竟常年待在书房做学术工作，肌肉线条什么的自然比不过梅菲斯特——比不过一个刚上大学的小朋友，他有点儿羞赧。这是很奇怪的，原本他向来不在乎这些。  
他又想起自己比梅菲斯特矮一些，虽然并不多。现在小孩都这么能长吗？  
“好了吗？”梅菲斯特敲了敲隔间门。浮士德打开门走出去。  
“你很纤细。”梅菲斯特轻轻捏了下他的肩膀，深深看了他一眼。  
浮士德拂开他的手：“不是要游泳么？”  
他们下了水。阳光比方才柔和了些，颜色也深沉些许，暖洋洋地烤着身体。浮士德鼓足勇气也没好意思说自己不会水，最后被察觉的梅菲斯特摁在泳池边缘，托着身体练习浮水和打腿。他又嗅到对方身上淡淡的香味，等两人披着浴巾坐在岸上休息时，他终于偏头问：“你是用了香水吗？”  
“香水？”梅菲斯特微微皱眉，摇了下头。  
“你身上有奇怪的香气。”浮士德靠近了些，稍稍抬起下巴，在他耳侧闻了一下。  
“哪种香气？”  
“我总觉得在什么地方闻到过，像是……很久之前闻到过。”浮士德摩挲着下巴，回答，过了会儿又补充，“我记性很好，断不会出错。”  
梅菲斯特不说话，垂落的视线搁在膝头的书本上，指尖绕住放在上面的怀表链，金属链条忽闪忽闪。直觉告诉浮士德他有什么事刻意瞒着自己。  
“你见过我吗？”浮士德又问。  
“在教堂吧。你现在饿么？四点半了。”  
这不是他想要的回答。无缘无故地，浮士德对梅菲斯特不配合的态度感到愠怒，捉住他的手腕，刚要说什么，又止住了，问：“四点半？”  
“嗯。”梅菲斯特举起怀表给他看。  
“你也……觉得不对么？”  
“什么？”  
“我们已经游了很久，可才半个小时。”  
梅菲斯特不说话了，合上表，塞进书页中间。沉默地抬头，望着太阳出神。  
“今天真是漫长的一日。”浮士德顺着他的视线仰头望去，抬起手，张开五指，碎裂的日光从指间落下，滑到他脸上。他眯起受到刺激的双眼。  
“你真想知道吗？”梅菲斯特倏地转头问。  
“嗯？知道什……”  
他说不出话了，因为梅菲斯特毫无预兆地靠近，嘴唇贴上了他的脸颊。  
——好熟悉。  
浮士德惊疑不定，错过了推开梅菲斯特的最佳时机，后者轻轻掐住他的后脖颈，湿润的嘴唇从他的脸颊挪到唇上，然后伸出舌尖加深了这个吻。吻技高超，他正欲推拒的手僵在半空，最后软软地垂下。  
唾液交换的水声中，破碎的记忆涌入浮士德大脑。他想起自己和梅菲斯特确实曾经认识：这个少年瞒报了年龄，实际不比他小，多年前曾与他交易过什么东西，害他倾家荡产。他猛然意识到自己从今日早晨起就是失忆的，在教堂时他以为自己清醒了，但记忆深处仍是混沌一片，该记得的历史统统忘却、记得的却又如浮烟一般虚幻；他此前一直不曾怀疑这种状态的真实性，现在却举棋不定起来。时间，时间也是不对劲的，这世界的时间本就流动得这么缓慢吗？到底是怎么一回事？是他疯了还是世界疯了？  
梅菲斯特松开浮士德，又亲了亲人家额头，才坐回原处。浮士德回过神来，抿抿唇，看了他好一会儿，沉声问：“你是不是骗过我钱？”  
梅菲斯特哑然失笑：“我们是自愿平等的交易，哪来的谁骗谁？”想了想，他又问：“你记起多少？”  
“不多，”浮士德轻轻摇头，“细枝末节都忘了。”  
“看来是时候未到，再多你也想不起来了。”梅菲斯特起身，脱下浴巾，走到泳池边又跳了下去。  
浮士德追上去，也下水，道：“你说话这样遮遮掩掩，故弄玄虚，也太没意思。”  
“不是遮遮掩掩，我现下说了你也不明白。”梅菲斯特无奈道。  
“奇怪，我现下不明白，为何你就明白？难道我们在这世界上不是平等的？”浮士德问。  
“当然不是。”梅菲斯特道。  
通往草坪的道路忽然传来脚步和人声，是路西法和别西卜正在说话。浮士德定定看了梅菲斯特几秒，忽的抓住他手臂，深吸一口气，将人直拽入水面下，紧接着就在水中吻住了他。梅菲斯特微微睁大眼，在愕然中恍惚记起浮士德不会水，合臂环住了对方的腰，以免他沉下去。  
浮士德不知是急切还是紧张地闭上了双眼，淡棕的眼睫和卷发在水中舒展浮动，这形象又被水波扰乱，显出一种不真实来。路西法和别西卜的谈话声从岸上传来，好像在说他们去哪儿了、为何不见人影，浮士德的心跳很快，咚咚直响，将岸边的声音反衬得很遥远。  
直到路西法和别西卜走远，浮士德才放开梅菲斯特，呛了好几口水。梅菲斯特连忙将他捞出水面，又用指腹仔仔细细揩干了他眼唇上的水迹。  
“想起什么了吗？”  
浮士德无可奈何地摇头，说没有。  
“你做得很好。”梅菲斯特忽然轻轻笑。他的下眼睑往上挤了些，推出一条浅浅的卧蚕。浮士德立刻发觉，这笑容和之前那些不计其数的笑是不同的，它毫不作伪、发自真心。  
“好什么……”浮士德忽的猜测到什么，奇异道，“你难道不愿见到路西法和别西卜？”  
紧接着，意识到自己的措词不大妥当，他又改口：“你不爱和父母相处？”  
梅菲斯特收起笑意，不再开口，仿佛是默认了。在水中浮了会儿，他撑着池子边缘坐上去，又拉了浮士德一把让他也坐上来。  
“我父母，是被本家赶出来的。”梅菲斯特兀然道。  
浮士德猝不及防听闻家庭秘辛，只得安静地坐住倾听。之前的谈话里他已经将自己的底抖露得差不多，梅菲斯特多是谈些安全话题，现在却像打开话匣子似的将私事一一道来。原来，他家本是京城的高门大户，是同本家分家后，才来到这座城市的。他以前总是在想，本家和这个半途搬来的地方，到底哪一个才是他的家呢？浮士德从他的语气里共感到一种隐蔽而深沉的悲哀，忍不住伸手想抚摸他的脑袋，却被梅菲斯特抓住手阻止了。他细嫩的手掌却出奇的宽大，一握就圈住浮士德的手，须臾后平静地道：“这没什么，不过是既成的历史。只要能思考，就要忍受过往的折磨，而过往是无法修正的。”  
“好了，我们去换衣服吧。”梅菲斯特站起身，牵着他往更衣室去。  
“等等……梅菲斯特，这是什么伤？”浮士德的手挣开，触上了他脊背，指尖点在嫩粉的伤口上，慢慢向下滑动。  
“一些历史而已。”梅菲斯特反手再度捉住了他的手指。

等他们换好衣服去找别西卜二人时，天色突变，暴雨刷地降下来，电闪雷鸣，格外嚇人。七个女仆都忙碌起来，将大别墅的门窗一一关上。路西法请浮士德和自己一家一起用家庭影院看了几部电影，接下来四人又玩了牌和骰子，浮士德输得一塌糊涂。等快到六点，女仆们已备好晚餐，屋外仍旧风雨交加，浮士德只得留下吃饭。  
别西卜一家的晚餐并不像通常的大户人家那样矜持有序，甚至称得上吵闹，父母两个谈论最近发生的新鲜事，在周围站着服侍的女仆们也时不时插几句嘴；别西卜关怀了几句梅菲斯特的学业，梅菲斯特回答得乖巧又敷衍，听到他逃课被扣分，别西卜也没有什么不悦；路西法问浮士德的课业和工作，浮士德一一作答，目光却总落在她手腕的蛇身上。  
“你好奇它吗？”路西法将手臂越过餐桌伸来，递到他面前，笑眯眯地问。  
“啊，这倒不是……”浮士德窘迫地摆摆手。路西法说没关系，动了动手指，示意青蛇爬到他手上。滑溜溜的蛇体缠上浮士德的手，他有些惊异，忍不住用另一只手抚摸小蛇身体。  
“母亲，别逗他了。”梅菲斯特已经吃完，正在擦拭嘴角，道。  
“好吧好吧。你带他去说话吧，我和别西卜还有事。”路西法收回青蛇，摆摆手道。  
浮士德随梅菲斯特一道上了楼。梅菲斯特的房间与他醒来时那间不同，装潢暗黑，连通向阳台的门都做成骸骨堆的样子；房间一角摆放着钢琴、吉他和架子鼓之类的乐器；床罩是压抑的暗紫色；书桌上有几包可疑的白色小袋装物品，那本《失乐园》也在上头。  
浮士德翻开书页，下午梅菲斯特夹着怀表的那一页是张插画，长出黑色翅膀的堕天使正在海面飞翔。他看了会儿，突觉寒意袭人，转头一看，是梅菲斯特打开阳台门走了出去。他放下书也出去，一跨出门槛，就被剑似的雨砸在脸上，耳朵也灌满狂风咆哮声。  
“好大的暴风雨。你站在外面做什么？”浮士德道。  
“你看。”梅菲斯特远远一指，浮士德朝前望去，风雨晦暝中，一线浓重的灰白雾气正在蔓延而来。  
“那是什么？”浮士德问。  
“你见过的，再想想。”梅菲斯特道。  
浮士德思考了数秒，回忆起那是早晨围绕在教堂外的浓雾。他不住皱眉，说这天气也太怪了。  
“你真觉得是天气奇怪？”梅菲斯特转头问他，银发被风吹得乱极了，一缕一缕糊在脸上，看起来倒是有几分搞笑。  
浮士德沉默片刻，趴在栏杆上，低头看着阳台外狂乱的景色，慢慢说：“你们一家是恶魔吧。”  
梅菲斯特笑：“原来你知道。”  
“早看出来了，我可不是傻瓜，”他用足尖有一下没一下敲着瓷砖，“但你们早晨为何去教堂？”  
“所有人都是在教堂苏醒的。”梅菲斯特回答。  
“我方才好像又记起了一些事情……”浮士德犹豫着说，“我想，或许我现在该回家了。”  
“你要回家？”梅菲斯特没看他，向雨里伸出一只手，掌心面上，如豆的雨点在掌心炸裂，“这天气叫不到车。我可不会送你，也不会借给你伞。”  
浮士德一时哑然。梅菲斯特冷哼一声，转身回屋，浮士德跟在他身后进去，两人浑身都被雨湿透了。  
敲门声突然响起，门外传来女仆的声音：“浮士德先生，您的手机响了。”  
浮士德这才想起自己的手机从醒来就一直不在身边，忙开门拿过手机，又关上门。未接电话来自瓦格纳，回拨过去，瓦格纳说自己在他公寓门外，领了几个浮士德的同学去找他，提前发过信息，不知道浮士德是否看到了。得知浮士德不在家中，便问他几时回来。  
“你要回去？”梅菲斯特正在房间内的浴室洗澡，闻声关了淋浴器，打开条门缝，探头问他。室光昏暗，他头发湿漉漉的，垂在耳畔，水珠一滴滴由发梢坠落。浮士德捏着手机盯着他，突然无法作答。梅菲斯特也不开口，两人就这么沉默对视。  
在梦中经历过的恐惧感又涌上心头，浮士德瞟向一旁雪白的墙壁，霍桑和老教授的脸在上面重叠、旋转，他一时喉咙发紧。瓦格纳的声音还在话筒边回荡：“先生，您在听吗？先生？”  
对人类而言，做决定是一件困难的事。在不得不舍弃某些东西的同时，人总还心存侥幸，这无望之希望教人犹豫不决，徘徊不定，最终堕入悔恨的深渊。人之愚蠢在于分辨不清这悔恨的对象到底是决定的内容还是决定本身。抉择是一瞬间的事，而生命是一段漫长的时间。  
他慢慢挣开那可怕的恐惧的桎梏，走到浴室门边，朝梅菲斯特伸出了自己的右手。梅菲斯特笑了，攥住他的手腕，握得很紧，骨头咯吱响了一下。  
“我不回去了。”他冲话筒说。  
“门边排气扇台子上有备用钥匙，你取下来开门，然后你们可以进屋子里躲雨，”浮士德继续向学生交代，“今夜风雨看来是不会停了，你就待在我家吧。记得哪儿也不要去。”  
“明白了，先生也注意安全。”瓦格纳道。浮士德答应一声，挂断了通话。  
梅菲斯特轻轻地笑，将他拉进了浴室。

5  
白雾在浴室中蒸腾。他仰头看它，观察它是如何在空气中曼妙地拧转身躯，如何变薄、变厚，如何舒张又收缩，如何聚集成群又烟消云散。三面都是雾气蔓延的瓷砖，光与热被紧锁在这间小方盒内，他感到自己正在被进行某种化学实验，血、肉、灵都被融化转炼成某种未知的物质。张开手指抓住一团水汽，手也像被化成了水，沿着浴缸蜿蜒流下。  
“时间有这么漫长吗？”他问。  
“有，”梅菲斯特在他耳畔回答，“半小时如一个世纪。”  
浮士德扒着浴缸边缘撑起上身，透过通风的小窗，可以看见外面被狂风卷动的云影与月色。屏息凝神，能听到仍不知疲倦咆哮着的风声。  
“我们还有多久？”  
“十个世纪。”  
他缩回浴缸，半张脸沉入水中，睫毛轻轻拍打水面，溅起一簇簇微小的水花。他问：“将我们放进这样一个没头没尾的时空之内，祂想做什么？”  
“在地狱待了太久，你已经忘记今天是什么日子了吗？”梅菲斯特回问。  
“审判日。”浮士德从水中抬起脸，水迹布满了稚嫩的青年面庞，——一张虚假的脸孔。  
“我以为这个日子与我们并无干系。”浮士德接着道。  
“这是他的‘恩赐’罢了，一个虚假的‘改过自新’的机会，又一套无益的把戏。”  
是的，他已然将一切的缘由回想起来。这是审判的一日，祂出尔反尔，将堕入地狱的他们也带到旧世界与新世界的中转站，戴着慈悲的面具，要他们重新选择、重写账本：只要做出正确的选择，便能重归新世界的天穹之上。但他们都明白：暗地里，那既成的历史是永远、永永远远也无法修正的。  
浮士德不再回话。  
“你在颤抖，”梅菲斯特环紧了他清瘦的身体，“为什么颤抖？今天早上、今天中午，在我周围时，你总是颤抖。”  
“我想，我永远无法摆脱你了，一千次一万次都是如此，”浮士德凝视着他，“这就是我的宿命吗？一切都是事先安排好的？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“如果一切都是事先预定的，为何还要有这个审判日？原本不必这样大费周章的。”  
“也许有人重新经历一切后会做出不同的选择。”  
“但不是我。”  
“我很高兴听到你这样的回答。”  
“也不是你。”浮士德仰头，蓝色的眼珠灼灼注视着梅菲斯特。梅菲斯特低头看他，叹了口气，吻住他柔软的嘴唇。浮士德阖上眼睛，鼻尖陷入梅菲斯特同样香软的脖颈。

从浴室出来，他们互相擦拭湿发。浮士德的短发好打理一些，吹一吹就干了；梅菲斯特那头长发则不然，浮士德举着吹风筒，只觉得手都要算了，才勉强吹干头皮。梅菲斯特让他替自己将头发扎起来，浮士德在装满铆钉饰品的叛逆少年版梳妆匣里翻翻找找，终于拎出一条纤细的粉色缎带，将梅菲斯特的头发拢了起来。  
“你喜欢这种？”梅菲斯特对着镜子晃了晃扎得高高的单马尾。  
“也没人规定魔鬼不可以用粉色吧。”浮士德笑。一阵凉风忽然缠上脚踝，他发现阳台的门没关严实，便走过去将门扣紧。玻璃门外的夜幕已经变成一片斑驳的灰，那场巨大的灰雾还在无边无际地扩张。  
“对了，那是什么？”  
“天堂。”梅菲斯特站在他身后，也凝望着那片雾气。浮士德打开门，雾顺着阳台爬进来，却在门口止步不前。他朝它伸出手，灰雾在即将触碰到他指尖时退开了。  
浮士德收回手，关上了门。

6  
在这一日的尽头，天堂弥漫到了世界的每个角落。

The End.


End file.
